


Something Like That pt. 2

by carefulren



Series: Something Like That (Spiderman AU) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Spiderman AU, Whump, and shiro is getting better but we all know he's still a spiderman fangirl, keith is still the grump but not grump, so lance is still spiderman in this, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: In the heat of battle, something catches Lance's eye and serves as a dangerous distraction. And, that something is Keith.





	Something Like That pt. 2

Screaming, explosions, sirens, frantic chattering, bricks thumping to the ground after being blown off by fire shots, and all Lance can focus on is Keith, who is caught halted in fear as the swooping enemies dart about above him and cause damage to the large bank.   
  
Lance is perched on the ledge of a nearby building as other Avengers fire and attack the enemies, and he had been helping until he spotted his classmate accidentally stumble into this mess. And since then, Lance has been horribly distracted and has taken quite a few hits as a result.   
  
He’s just about to leap off when he spots an enemy close enough with an unprotected side, but his gaze ends up following a sudden second enemy aiming flaming hands toward the building Keith is standing right beside. There’s a fleeting image of Keith getting buried by a massive pile of bricks crossing Lance’s mind just as the ball of fire crashes against the side of the building, and not even a second later, Lance is shooting a web toward Keith with one, singular thought: save him. 

Time seems to slow down as Lance swoops down toward Keith with an open arm. He hooks his arm around Keith’s stomach at the dip of his swing, and time moves back to regular speed as they shoot forward right out of harm’s way. There’s nothing around for Lance to shoot a web to, and he doesn’t want to risk swinging back into the danger with Keith, so he breaks the web when the two are fairly close to the ground and both tumble and roll briefly against the pavement. 

Lance is on his feet the second his body stops and he races toward Keith, who is pushing himself up on trembling arms with a low groan. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asks quickly as he drops to a knee beside Keith. He holds his hands out as if to comfort the boy but stops just short of Keith’s back and shoulders and lets his hands hover over the boy instead. 

Keith wordlessly nods and struggles to his feet. Lance mirrors Keith’s movements as close as he dares in case Keith isn’t okay after all. His eyes scan all over Keith’s body for any clear signs of injury, but true to his nod, Keith seems fine, albeit slightly banged up from the fall. 

“Spider-Man!" 

Both Lance and Keith jump and turn to see a newswoman racing toward them with a cameraman huffing and puffing behind her while struggling to keep up.   
  
"That was a miraculous save, and just in time! Had you been any later, and this boy would have been crushed.”   
  
Lance glances over his shoulder to see half of the building collapsed into a massive heap of bricks and furniture right where Keith had been standing, and when he slowly turns his gaze back, his eyes gloss over Keith’s pale face also staring at the spot where he’d been standing. Lance takes in how Keith’s eyes are slightly wide, and he frowns at the slight tremor taking hold of Keith’s hands.   
  
“Do you have any words for Spider-Man, young man?”   
  
Lance keeps his gaze locked on Keith as the latter slowly turns back to the camera. For a moment, Keith only opens and closes his mouth as if searching for words, and Lance is about to step in when Keith clears his throat.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Lance’s eyes widen at the pure sincerity coating Keith’s voice, and he spares a moment to soak it in before clamping a hand down to Keith’s shoulder with a wide smile.   
  
“No need for that. If I were doing this purely for the thanks, then it wouldn’t mean anything.” He flashes a smile toward the camera before turning a quick gaze back to Keith and tightening his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Now get out of here. It’s too dangerous.” He nods to Keith, offers an animated wave right into the camera, then races off back into the battle with a mind burning hot with the desire to fight.   
  
*****  
  
After two hours of fighting and talking with the press, Lance is finally making his slow way back home. He could swing across the buildings and shorten the time, but he’s got a gaping gash on his side that’s singed around the edges with a pulsing burn from when he got hit with a fire blast and knocked toward a glass window while distracted by Keith. He knows it will heal on its own, but it will take a few days of discomfort before it’s gone fully. And right now, it  _hurts_.   
  
He keeps one hand pressed to it while he slowly makes his way back to his apartment, but he only gets a few more steps when a low yet familiar voice is calling out to him.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
Lance jumps and spins around with a sharp wince to face Keith, who is leaning against the side of a building in the shadows. His cheeks are flushed from the cold, and his clothes are still dirty from the fall.   
  
“I thought I said to get out of here,” Lance says with a groan as he pushes harder against his wound.   
  
“I did. I left the specific area and came here.”   
  
“Why?” Lance asks with a breathy huff. “Why not just go home?”  
  
“Because you’re hurt.” Keith motions toward the hand Lance has pressed to his side, and Lance glances down at it before turning a sharp gaze back to Keith.   
  
“It will heal.”   
  
“It must hurt right now.”   
  
“It  _will_  heal.” Lance repeats with a force that he can only chalk up to crashing adrenaline. He breathes out a low huff and softens his gaze. “Why were you out there anyway? You could have been killed.”   
  
“I got lost.”   
  
Lance arches a brow. “No, you didn’t.”   
  
“No, I didn’t,” Keith agrees before stepping closer with an outstretched hand. “May I?” He asks, motioning toward Lance’s wound, and Lance takes a step back with narrowed eyes.   
  
“Tell me why you were there first.”   
  
“To help you,” Keith says flatly as he crouches down and pulls at Lance’s arm. “Now let me see.”   
  
Lance frowns but allows Keith to move his hand and examine the wound. “You know I’m, like, a superhero right? I’ve kinda got the whole dangerous situations thing covered.”   
  
“And yet here you are with a nasty cut and severe burns.”   
  
“I said it will heal.”   
  
“When?”   
  
Lance sighs. “A few days.”   
  
“My brother-”  
  
“Is a doctor and can help me,” Lance finishes with a huff. “I know, but I’m really okay.”   
  
“What’s the harm in letting him have a look at you and patching you up?”   
  
Exposure, Lance thinks. He risked a lot last time he entered Keith’s apartment for the medicine when he was sick. He can’t do it again. “Because it would be a waste of supplies.”   
  
“That’s a stupid answer,” Keith says as he grips Lance’s arm and starts toward his apartment building.   
  
Lance’s muscles tremble against the urge to pull away, but his heart says to just follow. So, he does.   
  
*****  
  
The second Keith twists the doorknob to his apartment door, there’s a loud shuffling sound from inside the apartment, and moments later, the door is being pulled open hard enough that Lance thinks it may be ripped right off the frame.   
  
Shiro stands on the other side, chest heaving and frantic face falling away to relief. “Keith,” he breathes out and gathers Keith in his arms.   
  
Lance watches, unsure of what’s happening, and Keith groans against Shiro’s chest.   
  
“I can’t breathe.”   
  
Shiro pulls away but keeps both hands planted on Keith’s shoulders. “Are you out of your mind? I saw you on the news! The woman said you almost died! And then you never came home!”   
  
“I’m fine,” Keith mutters as he slides away from Shiro’s hands. “But, he’s hurt,” he finishes, motioning back toward Lance, and it’s only then that Shiro picks up on Lance’s presence.   
  
Next thing Lance knows, he’s being pulled into Shiro’s arms, but his sharp wince as Shiro pulling back with a frown.   
  
“I said he’s hurt, Shiro,” Keith groans just as Shiro scans eyes over Lance until he spots the wound. “That doesn’t mean crush him with a hug.”   
  
Shiro drops to a crouch to prod lightly at the wound. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m just so thankful that you saved my brother, Spider-Man.”   
  
Lance can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips, and he offers a nod toward the older man just as Shiro gets to his feet with a frown.   
  
“That looks pretty bad.”   
  
“It will heal.”   
  
“But it’s still hurting him,” Keith points out with a sharp voice.   
  
Lance shoots a narrow gaze toward Keith, willing the boy to shut up.   
  
“Well, we can patch it up and make it more comfortable on you while it heals.”   
  
Lance wants to tell Shiro that it’s not necessary, but he knows how well that panned out last time, so he wordlessly follows the two into the apartment.   
  
When they reach the bathroom, Lance freezes. He doesn’t have his change of clothes, and he knows that for Shiro to properly work, he’s going to have to take his suit off. “I don’t…” He says, motioning weakly toward his suit in a helpless gesture.   
  
“Oh. Oh! Keith can lend you some clothes. Right, Keith?”   
  
Keith only nods and wordlessly starts to his room, and only five minutes later, Lance is standing shirtless in the bathroom with a pair of Keith’s gym shorts on.   
  
“The mask-”   
  
“The mask stays on,” Keith interrupts Shiro before Lance can say exactly what Keith had just said.   
  
“Okay,” Shiro says before motioning for Lance to take a seat on the edge of the tub as he gets to work. “So are you two… friends?”   
  
There’s a gloss of hope coloring Shiro’s tone, and when Lance looks to the older man, he can see Shiro’s orderly composure threatening to crack away to reveal an awestruck fan.   
  
Lance drags his gaze toward Keith, and for an endless second, the two stare at each other. Finally, Keith clears his throat to reply for both of them.   
  
“Something like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well, here i am. back at it with the klance spiderman au stuff.


End file.
